


Happy Birthday To A Special Uncle:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Family, Family Bonding, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Presents, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sandcastles, Slash, Sons, Surprises, establshed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & the kids go & surprise Steve for his birthday, Does Steve love it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Happy Birthday To A Special Uncle:

*Summary: Danny & the kids go & surprise Steve for his birthday, Does Steve love it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett is relaxing on his beautiful beachfront property, which is rare, due to the job that he does, But for his birthday, He gets what he wants, & he is one happy man, when that happens. He also got to do his usual morning swim, & just enjoy the quietness around him for a change, instead of always being on the go. **"God, I ** _am_** so lucky to be living in paradise, I am so happy finally"** , he thought to himself.

 

Meanwhile, Grace & Charlie Williams were having some fun picking out some presents for their uncle, that they saved their money for. "Ohhh, Look, Charlie, This is Uncle Steve's favorite candy, Let's get him this, & some balloons, & other fun things, okay ?", The Blond-Haired smiled, & nodded, "Yeah, It's gonna be the best present ever !", he exclaimed, Their father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't help, but laugh at their antics, just went along with whatever that they have planned.

 

Steve made some lunch, & he had a feeling that Danny & his kids are coming over to surprise him for his birthday, so he made some extra. He just wanted not to make a big fuss this year, but let his nephew & niece make a fuss, cause they went through the trouble, just for him. **"I love those kids"** , he said thinking with a smile on his face. He continued to set up the table, & waited for his special visitors to come.

 

Steve said with a smile, as he gathered up the kids, "Hey, There are my kids, How are you ? !", he exclaimed with happiness, as he hugs them to him, "We are good", Charlie said, as he & his sister hands off the present to him. "Happy Birthday to A Special Uncle", Grace announced with a smile, as she kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Guys", He said & winked at his lover, & partner. They went to have some fun, & while the kids were playing, & making sandcastles, Danny said this to his handsome, & hunky lover.

 

"You are really a wonderful uncle to my kids, & a great friend to everyone around you, A fantastic lover to me, I am **_so_** lucky that you are in my life,  & I am never gonna take it for granted, You mean the world to me, Please know that I am gonna be there for you, whenever you need me, okay ?", Steve said with a smile, "Okay, Danno", & leans into kiss him. They enjoyed the simple quiet time, & it was perfect, Steve said thinking to himself, **"This has been the ** _best_** birthday ever so far"** , & he focused his attention back on his family.

 

The End.


End file.
